Making Holly Jolly
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: A special lemon for the 2013 holiday season. Rated M for pokemonxpokemon sex.


I just thought that I'd repeat what I did last year and do a holiday-themed pairing. Hopefully, this'll turn into another tradition for me. Also, so what if delibird is a male-only species? Rule 63, bitches!

* * *

At the North Pole, there is a workshop where Santa Claus makes toys along with his elves to give to good little boys and girls on Christmas. In this workshop also live a team of deerling and sawsbuck that pull Santa's flying sleigh across the globe and one of the deerling living there was Donner. Donner was a new recruit to the team, having only recently gained his magical powers of flight and he and the other deerling and sawsbuck on the sleigh team had just successfully returned from their yearly flight. Now, he was resting in his room after a full night of helping Santa deliver toys when one of the delibird—or elves, as Mrs. Claus affectionately called them—came by to see if he needed something.

"Excuse me? Mister Donner?" The avian pokémon spoke with a noticeably feminine voice, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She stepped into the deerling's room and he immediately recognized her as Holly. Most, if not all of the delibird looked alike to Donner with the exception of Holly. At first glance the female looked no differently from the other forty or so others of her species that call this place home, but if one looked closely, they'd notice the small, heart-shaped marking of white feathers above her crotch, whereas the marking was in the shape of a circle for most other delibird.

"Well... I suppose there _is_ something you could help me with..." Donner began slyly as his member started to peek out of his sheath. He knew that Holly had a reputation as one of the female delibird who had no problem helping the deerling or sawsbuck with their more intimate needs and in reality, he was not far from the truth. In fact, the occasional one-on-one time with all of the cervine pokémon in Santa's employ was Holly's favorite part of the job and she did so regularly. Likewise, getting intimate with any of the delibird at the North Pole was a very common occurrence among the members of the sleigh team as well. It even became an in-joke among the team that you weren't officially a member until you've brought their first delibird to orgasm. Even Donner's female teammates—Dancer, Prancer, Cupid, and Vixen—had experienced their fair share of feathers in their time working for Santa.

"What do you need help with, Mister Donner?" Holly asked rhetorically as a coy smile appeared on her face when she noticed Donner's erection. "Oh, my. Is that a Christmas present for me?" She gasped in mock surprise. "I gotta say, this is really impressive. I must have been a really girl good this year to have deserved this." The delibird began running her soft, feathery paws along the sides of his tool, eying it like it was the holy grail. "It's so big, too." She went on, "I've seen sawsbuck that weren't as well endowed as you are. Did you have any trouble flying with this getting in the way?"

"What can I say? I know how to use it." The grass- and normal-type boasted. "I'd be happy to give you a demonstration, provided you get me started, if you know what I mean."

"Well, when you put it like that, then how can I refuse?" The delibird told him. Holly brought the deerling's dick up to her face and gave the tip a quick lick, then parted her beak and let the cervine pokémon's length slide along her tongue. Unfortunately, because of her small size, she was only able to take in the first five or so inches without gagging. Rather than be discouraged by this, she continued to pleasure the grass- and normal-type by deepthroating as much of his cock as she could while sensually rubbing the rest with one paw and reaching over to fondle the decently-sized sack between the deerling's hind legs with the other. To enhance the sensations she was giving him, Holly moaned around the cock in her beak, sending enjoyable vibrations through the cervine pokémon's meat while she gave his orbs a squeeze, earning a pleasured moan from the grass- and normal-type and bringing him that much closer to climax.

"Here it comes!" Donner grunted just before his cum filled her hungry mouth faster than she could swallow and what she was unable to gulp down, spilled out of the sides of her beak. When the sticky white stream of the deerling's spunk stopped flowing, Holly pulled her mouth off of his member and smiled like the slut she was.

"Is that all, Mister Donner?" The delibird asked innocently.

"Far from it, Holly." Donner replied before bringing his face closer to hers. "I'm gonna paint your insides as white as snow with cum." Donner whispered in Holly's ear, sending a shiver up her spine at the thought. The deerling then pushed her backwards onto the bed and lowered his head to her crotch. "But first..." The ice- and flying-type gasped as she felt the male's tongue start lapping at her clit, and then part her lower lips on its way inside.

"Oh, Donner!" Holly moaned. Donner grinned as widely as he could with his mouth being currently preoccupied. Just like that he had her wrapped around his metaphorical finger and to assert his "control," he experimented by exploring every inch of her insides that his tongue could reach just to hear the different noises the ecstatic delibird would make. Holly's body suddenly twitched involuntarily and a shaky moan escaped from her beak when Donner discovered her G-spot, so he decided to focus all of his efforts on that one point to great effect. "Almost... there..." The delibird managed to say as she held Donner's head in place as she ground his face into her cunny, eager to find the climax he was going to treat her to. This pleasure only got stronger and stronger until Holly couldn't take any more and she came, flooding the male's maw with her sweet nectar. Despite the feeling of supreme satisfaction that seemed to permeate her very being, Holly couldn't help but want more of what Donner could give her. "Take me." Holly whispered, more than eager to get on with the rest of the night's fun.

"Gladly." The deerling grinned before he kissed her, shoving his tongue in her beak and giving her a taste of her own sweet honey. Their lips parted after a couple seconds and the grass- and normal-type pokémon moved to stand over his partner. The avian female grabbed the male's shaft and used one feathered paw to guide it towards her dripping pussy. When she gave Donner the signal to continue, the grass- and normal-type began gingerly easing his cock into Holly's incredibly tight love hole. The feel of the delibird's insides tightening around his meat as she had a mini-orgasm just from him being inside of her was so amazing, the deerling could hardly control himself. Holly hissed through a gritted beak as Donner gave an involuntary thrust, driving his shaft further into her than she had intended. Upon hearing this, the deerling worried that he had seriously hurt her for a moment until she quiets his concerns by telling him that she would be fine after a few moments so she could adjust to his size.

"Okay. I'm fine now." The delibird told him after a short while. "I'll be okay, just... just be gentle." She reminded him. Donner nods and then began giving small thrusts, careful to not hurt the female again. When he had gotten as far into her as he was going to get, he began to pull part way out of the female underneath him. Donner's hips lapsed into a steady rhythm punctuated by Holly's erotic vocalizations as his dick rubbed against her G-spot repeatedly, effectively pushing the ice- and flying-type closer and closer towards another orgasm. "Harder, Donner!" Holly begged. The deerling complied, making her moan like an enraptured ghost as the tip of his dick repeatedly jabbed at the delibird's cervix, threatening to burst right through into her womb. The vice-like grip of the ice- and flying-type's inner walls on the deerling's shaft felt utterly amazing and because of that, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Donner swore, though his warning fell on deaf ears. As soon as he had spoke, Holly gripped Donner's sides and shouted to the heavens as she came once again around his cock. Her pussy constricted around the fleshy intruder within once more, the sensation making Donner shoot his load directly into her womb, filling her up to the brim. The two basked in their shared afterglow until the last spurt of semen left Donner and he pulled his cock out of the female's hole and the combined bodily fluids that were kept inside of her by the meaty plug that was the deerling's member dripped obscenely out of her gaping pussy.

"Think you got another round in you?" Holly asked, to which the cervine pokémon nodded. "Then hurry up and put it in me." The avian female said as she rolled over onto her belly. Donner did not hesitate to shove his still-hard length back into her snatch. The deerling was free to rut her hard right off the bat without hurting her too much, given how well lubricated she was this time around. Holly moaned loudly as each thrust of Donner's hips drove his member deeper and deeper inside of her. With it being so soon after they had spent a good deal of their stamina while they were in their previous position, both participants felt their respective orgasms coming quicker than they had last time. However, Donner was trying his best to make it last by holding back his climax by sheer force of will, although it only made a difference of a few seconds before he fired off more strings of cum into Holly's pussy. At the same time, the ice- and flying-type was grasping the bedsheets in her feathered paws, biting down on Donner's pillow to suppress her wanton screams of ecstasy while she came for the fourth and final time of the night.

"Fuck." Donner gasped, lost in the afterglow of sex.

"I assume that means you enjoyed yourself." Holly giggled as she got up from the bed. When he glanced over to her, the cervine pokémon saw that her belly was slightly distended from all of the deerling's cum that was now inside of her, some of it leaking down her inner thigh.

"Hope you had as much fun as I did." Donner said.

"I did, and thanks; I really needed that." Holly said graciously, "Merry Christmas, by the way." With that, the avian female got up off of the bed and began to waddle out of the room with a noticeable change in her gait. Before he drifts off to sleep, Donner remembers with a grin of accomplishment that the delibird had no such trouble with walking before he fucked her.

* * *

Okay, this may be a little late, but "Happy Holidays" anyway.


End file.
